The First Promise
by scorpio-666
Summary: Following on from 'To keep a promise' this tell the tail of a promise kept. -Bioware EA own all- {ON HIATUS}
1. Chapter 1

**The marriage**

* * *

_A/N: well I'm back, it has been awhile, hope everyone had a good holiday season and enjoy a good new year. _

_I have to admit this was kind of hard too write, manly because of my personal opinion of marriage, just save yourself the trouble, DON'T DO IT. (only my opinion, No flames please)  
_

_Anyway __I hope you enjoy and please feel free to ____comments / review (good+bad)_  


___Side note do not mention grammar, I'm trying to improve it but I still don't get it.  
_

___There will be one or more chapters to come soon, stay tuned.  
_

_Bioware/EA are all powerful :-) i just screw with their thing because it is fun to do :D_

* * *

Four week's, it had been four weeks since Alexis Shepard had awoken from her slumber following the end of the worst war and greatest victory the milky way had ever known and yet she was more terrified now than at any other point in life.

The invasion of Elysium, the battle of the citadel, the Omega 4 relay, the reaper war and even her own death paled in comparison to what was going too happen in the next hour, for today was the day that she was going to be married to the love of her life, Dr. Liara T'soni.

She stood looking in the mirror of her private quarters of the mars archives. she straightened her dress blues again. As she was was about to run her hand through her hair she was interrupt by her turian brother.

"spirits Shepard, stop figiting you been at it for over an hour already!"

"sorry Garrus, I can't believe I'm gonna be married soon, it's unreal, don't ya think?"

Shepard replied as she pick up a cigarette and put it between her lips. Retrieving her stainless steel lighter, it had an alliance marines logo on the side, from her trousers front pocket. She lit her fag and took a long drag and after a moment she breathed it out in Garruss' direction.

"hay, do you know what that shit smells like to species that actually do have a sense of smell" the turian said as he waved his hand in front his face to disperse the smoke.

"oh, sorry Garrus" the commander said as she stubbed out the fag.

"yeah, well anyway you know that Liaras' been patient with your sorry ass" Garrus said with chuckle.

"what do you mean Valkirian" asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"well let's see, when you first met you could barley string three words together"

"not all of us are so smooth with the ladies as you are mate" Shepard crossed her arms over her chest.

"commander please don't interrupt. Were was I, ah yes, second there was you dieing"

"hay" Shepard interrupt.

"what did I say?" Garrus asked.

"sorry"

"then you to were cold to each, then you had your attempt thing with Samara then you actually fuck with Kelly, more than once"

"please don't remind me" Shepard begged.

"OK" Garrus throw the commander a sympathetic look,

"then there was the war and your recovery, and wa-la your getting married"

"it's been a helluva time, ain't it buddy?" Shepard asked.

"yes, yes it has" Garrus sighed, "and I would do it all over again if I was at your back"

"there's no Shepard without Valkirian" Alexis smiled.

"no Valkirian without Shepard, come on it's time" Garrus led Shepard to the main cafeteria were she and her asari were going to be married.

* * *

Liara stood in simple a strapless white dress that clung to her torso and showed off her shoulders and the upper part of her chest. The dress ran strait down from her waist that reached the floor.

The asari was ringing her hands nervously as Tali and Kasumi circled around her making finale adjustments to her dress. Miranda stood to the side next to Aethyta, the human was casting a critical eye over the young maiden while the matriarch slowly sipped from a glass of ryncol.

Miranda nodded "All most perfect"

Miranda turned around picked up a veil she faced and gently set it upon the asaris' head. Taking a step back the two humans and the quarian took a step back they all said in unison,

"That's Perfect"

"Bout time" snorted Aethyta quietly, only to be met by three death stares and a deep purple blush.

"What?" the matriarch asked innocently causing Miranda, Kasumi and Tali to turn their attention back to Liara.

"anyway kid, you look as good as Nezzy did when we bonded. Although she as wearing traditional bonding robes, not what ever that is" Aethyta said pointing at Liara's wedding dress.

"Well I think she looks grate" Admiral Hannah Shepard said.

"Don't get me wrong the commander's gonna be drooling the moment she sees the kid, and not just from the mouth, know what I mean?" said Aethyta with a sly grin.

"DAD!" liara yelled, causing Hannah to giggle.

"Well, Lexi is just like her dad" Hannah blushed "I have to say it's gonna be nice to have a daughter"

"But Lexi's a woman" Liara blushed.

"yeah, bet you got first hand experience of that" Aethyta deadpanned; Liara's blush deepened; the other four women laughed out loud, followed by the older asari.

After a few minuets and a couple happy tears Hannah said.

"Yes she was always a tom-boy as a child, now she's more blokish than some guys i know" That cased more laughter and finally Aethyta told her daughter;

"come on I think its time for you to get married"

The matriarch took Liara by the hand and led her to were she would be married to the only person she had ever been in love with.

* * *

Alexis Shepard stood at the bottom of the steps in the cafeteria trying not to fidget with Garrus, her best man, standing at her side in a black and blue turian suit. Admiral Hackett was standing on her other side in his usual dress blues, her crew were all seated at the tables. The crew were dressed in a mixture of alliance dress blues, civilian suits and highly polished armour.

As she began to smooth her hair for the umpteenth time the wedding march began to play causing everyone's attention to be drawn to the entrance were Tali, Miranda , EDI and Samantha Traynor entered wearing simple spaghetti strap shin length cream dresses with matching heals.

After them walked Alexis version of the goddess incarnate, Liara T'Soni, with her arm looped around her fathers, Aethyta wore a traditional asari dress which as usual clung to all her curves.

The group of six slowly made there way towards Shepard, Valkirian and Hackett. The four bridesmaids and the father pealed off leaving the promised couple facing each other. Shepard took Liara's hands in hers and the lovers turned to face the admiral as he began to speak.

"today we are hear to officially bond these two beings in legal marriage"

Hackett looked at the gathered crowd and asked.

"I call upon these persons, here present, to witness that Commander Alexis Reilly Shepard and Liara T'Soni to be lawful wedded in legal marrage under the rights of the human systems alliance."

Hackett looked at the human commander and asked.

"Are you Commander Alexis Reilly Shepard free, lawfully, to marry Liara T'Soni"

"I am" Alexis replied proudly.

Turning to Liara Hackett asked again.

"Are you Liara T'Soni free, lawfully, to marry Commander Alexis Reilly Shepard "

"I am" Liara smiled.

"if there is anyone present that knows of any reason why these two are unable to marry please speak now"

The admiral looked to the crowed and when no one spoke a word Hackett smiled and announced.

"I now pronounce you married under the legal definition of the human system alliance. You may now kiss"

As Liara and Alexis stared longingly into each others eyes, Wrex shouted.

"Kiss already!" causing laughter.

"Wrex!" Alexis yelled back at the krogan.

And then a grin appeared on Shepard's face as she grabbed her new wife around the waist dipped her low and engaged in a soulfully deep kiss to the chorus of cheers, jeers, laughter and clapping.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Speeches**

* * *

_A/N: hello to the reader, this is the second chapter of three (probably) hope you like, i know there are grammar and spelling mistakes (If any one is a beta i defiantly could use a little help) but anyway have a good new year's eve, see you in the new year :D_**  
**

* * *

After Liara and Alexis broke their kiss, they stood up strait, faced the crowed and smiled. The newly married couple took their seats to the right side of the room. Liara sat on the left next to Aethyta and Samara, Shepard sat on the right next to her mother and Steven Hackett.

On the opposite side of their table sat Garrus and Tali in the middle, with EDI and Joker opposite the two asari. The young tank-born krogan, Urdnot Grunt took up two space, sat facing the two alliance admirals, their were a few arguments about Grunt's particular set but after both the Shepard women had insisted he sit their all arguments stopped.

Hannah looked right at Garrus and said to the scared turian;

"Vakarian, it is time"

"Ah yes…good, you are right" Garrus answered as he stood up and claimed on to the bench's seat then cleared his throat to silence the guests.

"Hello ladies, gentlemen and mono-gendered. We have been brought here to see the this fantastic wedding, so thank you very much. And I like many, including Shepard plan on making my way through the entire menu of the signature drinks. But if I were you, avoided ryncol, isn't that right…commander"

He was interrupted by a few giggles and a loud grown from Alexis, but Garrus did not slow down and continued.

"Well what can I say about the commander, well I'm sure I'm not the only one who's life has been changed"

"The commander taught me a lot – leadership skills, how to kill thresher maw on foot, how to drink ryncol and how not to drive a mako, hammer-head, sky-car or any other modern vehicles"

This time there was a chorus of loud laughter.

"So anyway, as I stand here today, it's obvious that, Liara's life is complete and Shepard…you're is finished."

"so true!"

Wrex yelled, that was followed by a loud thud as Bakara slap the old battle master upside the head, the laughter was defining. After it became quiet again the turian trued his predatory gaze the Liara, the look on the young maidens face was like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Liara?" Garrus asked.

"Yes?" Liara replied.

"since the moment we rescued you, we all knew you were special, not 'separate class special' even though you pressed an unknown ancient alien button, but you are incredible person special"

"But anyway I can't imagine a better pair than Shepard and Liara. Liara is loving, driven, and passionate, and deserves the best solider she can get. So why aren't you marrying me?"

"She said you too spiky!" Shepard blurted out,

Liara's face turned pure purple.

"No ladies ever complained" Garrus quipped.

"I know I don't" Tali added quietly.

* * *

As Garrus sat back down Shepard took her place standing on her seat.

"Can I start my speech by welcoming all of our guests. Today, we are surrounded by most of the friends and family that have been important to us during our lives. It makes me the happiest marine alive to be able to stand here and say to you all, ladies, gentlemen, krogan. On behalf of me and my wife, thanks for showing up."

Shepard look across a see of smiling faces and said.

"My short speech today will be like a mini-skirt. Long enough to cover the essentials but short enough to hold your attention!"

"To be honest battle speeches are easier than this. Before I start, over the next few minutes there will be a couple of toasts so please make sure that all your glasses are charged and try not to drink it all in one go."

"I would like to say a BIG thank you to both My mom and new father-in-law for all their love and support, thank you for making this day happen."

"To Wrex and Bakara congratulations on the birth of you first son, Mordin, may he be a dangerous, clever warrior."

"That he will, Shepard" Wrex replied.

"Jack, it's so good to see you here and well. I have to say I never thought how much you could change from that angry, all-powerful, psychotic ex-con I met on purgatory. Don't get me wrong your still angry and all-powerful but the change looks good on you."

"What ever girl scout" jack flipped her off.

"Talking of looking good, Miranda you look stunning, as always. But you look even better now free from the shackles of Cerberus and your father"

Miranda just sent the commander a cocky smirk.

"To Brynn and Jacob, we look foreword to seeing you new baby in a few months"

"Yes commander" Brynn smiled.

"EDI"

"Yes Shepard" EDI asked.

"You have grown so much, from that simple rough VI that tried to kill me, too the being I look at know. Not an AI but a true friend an sister-in-arms"

"And Joker, you better treat her right, you get me mister"

"Yes commander" Joker answered as he tipped the brim of his hat.

"And finally Vega, you jar-head, I hope to see your lovely new lady friend, what was her name?"

"Dr. Treeya Nuwani, love" Liara answered her new wife.

"Thanks honey, anyway I we want to meet her, and that's an order"

"Yes, Lola" Vega saluted.

"Oh and before I forget, Samantha and Kelly, I have to say you too look like a cute couple" Shepard smiled at the two young women sitting extremely close to each other.

"And too every one of my crew that I have not mentioned, I promise I'll talk too you all later. I have to thank you all; thank you for becoming my family, you…you all mean the world to me" Shepard finished as she wiped away a single tear.

* * *

The next to stand was Aethyta, but she only stood on the floor not the bench and began her speech.

"OK, I'm gonna keep this short and sweet, as you humans say. First of I ain't gonna clime on the table, I'm too old for that shit."

"Second, Liara, I'm so proud of you kid, I know you mother would be too, you done so much and managed to snag a helluva bond-mate."

"And finally, Shepard you better treat my daughter right. I swear to the fucking goddess herself if you hurt her I will be the one to kill you, you got me you bag of dicks"

Turning to look at her daughter Aethyta asked.

"Do you want to say a few words?"

"N-no…dad I-I can't"

Liara said as she dried her tears of happiness with a napkin from the table. Nodding to her overjoyed child the asari matriarch faced all of new daughter-in-laws crew and yell.

"Lets get Wankered!"


End file.
